Kisses, My Bitches
by Kisses Bitches
Summary: I'm Lucy and I'm fabulous. But here's the story of how I died. Or didn't die. Not that that matters. kisses bitches - L / The year everything went wrong. x beta'd by The Bitch Who Died x .3rd genre angst. o heavily inspired by PLL o [evcy/goldunn] [evan/lucy] R
1. Perfect for More Than a Moment

xoxo

Yes, this is inspired by PLL. No, you don't have to have seen PLL to understand. You should still watch it though. Seriously, watch it.

xoxo

**Prologue: Perfect for More Than a Moment**

❝When I consider that everything grows

Holds in perfection but a little moment — ❞

But a little moment? How stupid, Shakespeare, perfection in the flesh can sit right in front of you in math if you look close enough. That's right, Evan Goldman, I'm talking about you. Sitting right in front of me in math, right now. With perfect, freaking posture.

You sit straight up, taking rapid fire notes when we both know this class is just another easy A. Your eyes are always locked on the board or your notebook — how can you ignore me?

I'm the most popular girl in school and you're nobody. A loser Jew with good grades and 2 friends yet you're so perfect you have me mesmerized.

"Ms. Dunn, do you care to pay attention instead of playing with your hair?" Ms. Peacock (I kid you not, my darlings) snaps at me, that nasty little vein in her neck bulging like her thighs in that dress.

"If you care to teach me something I didn't learn in 8th grade, sure," I drawl, straightening my posture and keeping eye contact. After all, someone needs to remind this bitch who really runs the school. _Me._

She flushes, opening her mouth to respond. I lean forward in my seat to mockingly motion for her to speak. She lets out a flustered sound and ignores me for the rest of the lesson. _Finally,_ she does something _intelligent!_

The bell rings loud and clear. Evan doesn't shove his things in his bag like the rest of the class, he neatly organizes them perfectly. Obviously, he doesn't want to get caught in the crowd of people who hate him — and anyways, the bell signals lunch, no rush.

I try not to mush everything in at once, not wanting to have to scuffle through my bag at home. I fail. Horribly. I can never get things to fit into my bag properly. "_God,_" I breathe out, frustrated.

Evan turns around, "uh, let _me,_" he says, not moving as he waits for my approval.

"Sure," I roll my eyes, backing away from my bag a little.

He smiles a little and carefully empties the context of my bag onto my desk, sorting through them. "So, how are you?"

"Well, I'm the most popular girl in school, how do you think I am?" I ask, even if he _does_ look perfect right now, I still have to give him nothing but snark. He's a loser after all and I have a reputation to uphold.

"Perfect," he guesses, flawlessly organizing my books.

"Look, you can guess the obvious," I fake applaud.

"Here," he sighs, handing me my bag. I glance inside it. Perfect.

I sling it over my shoulder, giving him a quick one-up before heading for the door. I see him grab his bag from my peripheral vision and freeze. Turning on my heels slowly and quietly, I raise my gaze to his eyes, trying not to let my nerves make me slouch. "Thanks," I murmur, feeling my face heat up.

". . . No problem," he shrugs, clearly taken aback.

I nod a little before making a beeline for my table. I can't believe I did that.

* * *

I walk as fast as I can in heels, thank God, that's pretty fast. But Evan goddamned Goldman is on the freaking varsity track team and catches me. Crap.

"What?" I snap, turning around irritably. I still can't believe that even in heels I have to look up to glare him down. I'm not even short, no, I'm tall, alright. Evan's just a lot taller. Ugh.

"I . . . Uh, you . . . Why?" He manages, scratching the back of his head.

"Why what?" I cross my arms, annoyed that he would embarrass me even more.

"You know what, don't play dumb, Lucy," he says, the usual fight in him burning in his eyes again.

"Because contrary to popular belief, _Brain,_ I'm not a complete bitch 24/7," I tell him, jabbing him in the chest before storming off.

I ignore him calling my name. I know I'll kiss him if I talk to him right now. And I can't afford to kiss a taken boy. Perfect or not. And in this case, unbelievably perfect.

Lucy Dunn, what have you gotten yourself into?

* * *

"Lucy!" Kendra exclaims, waving me over with a smile, "where were you? It never takes you that long to get here from math."

"_Relax,_ Kendra, God, I was taking care of things," I say coyly with a smile to match.

"Sorry, it's just weird to eat without you," she apologizes with a blush.

Lunch is never boring when you can toy with them. "Them" being my group of friends, of course. I like to call them My Bitches, sometimes even My Darlings because what _would_ they do without me?

Kendra is the good girl of us all, my best friend. We're certainly the closest in the group, we've known each other since _forever_ after all.

Charlotte is the gossip, always telling us who did what with who. I, of course, control the gossip, filter where needed to keep control.

Molly is . . . well, Molly is the dumb one, believing everything I tell her. She's not necessarily book dumb, though, gullible, however . . .

Cassie is the artsy one, she's got the style to match, too. I may hate her shoes but if there's anyone to go to for a skirt, it's her.

Then there's me, the leader. I guess you could call me the drama queen, the queen bee, the alpha bitch. Who cares though? I'm the most popular girl in school after all.

What I say, goes.

And I say I want Evan Goldman. Patrice Parker can drop dead, the boy is mine. And that bitch is going down.

xoxo

Drop off a review,

the favorites be screwed,

the follows can fall in ditches,

kisses bitches ㈍9

- Lucy

xoxo


	2. Tell Me a Lie and I'll Bury You

xoxo

I know, I only just started this yesterday but I just had to get this published soon because of homework. I don't know when I'll be able to update next so bare with me.

P.S. If you only just started reading, it'd still be awesome if you reviewed the prologue. I'd totally give you a virtual cookie.

xoxo

**Chapter 1: Tell Me a Lie and I'll Bury You**

{Evan}

It's been 3 weeks. Freshman year is almost at the halfway mark. One step closer to getting out of hell, I guess. But hell makes me claustrophobic and God, oh, God has it gotten worse since — well, since _it_ happened.

Since Lucy Dunn's body was found.

Or, really, since _I_ found her body. Her eyes were glossed over and she was giving off that coy, playful little smile like she was about to get what she wanted. Besides the blood spilling out of the back of her head, she was perfect. Just like always.

It was horrifying. There was blood everywhere, her hair was still in perfect curls, she was even paler than usual, she had this little black dress on like she was going on a date. And she was supposed to.

The week before, 9 days to be exact, I was supposed to throw jelly beans at her window and she was supposed to insult me in a Romeo and Juliet metaphor and we were supposed to go to that fancy restaurant she likes so much.

It was routine. We always did that. I would wear a hoodie and give it to her when she got cold on the walk we would go on afterwards and she would kiss me like I was hers after we play fought.

But she wasn't there. She wasn't anywhere.

And Lucy was supposed to be everywhere.

My name is Evan Goldman and the girl I'm in love with was murdered.

* * *

The funeral is today. The whole town is draped in black. It's suffocating me. It suffocates me even more knowing I can't be distant and wary eyed in school today because Lucy wasn't mine and I wasn't hers.

No one is going to ask me if I'm okay. No one is going be gentle with me. I wasn't supposed to be anything to the most popular girl in school.

She's gone. Lucy Dunn is gone. She isn't here but her face is plastered across town and her name is splashed on tongues, even in a casket, she's everywhere.

I spend history remembering the dizzy, electric feeling of her lips on mine. I spend bio staring at my shaking hands and trying to imagine hers holding mine. I spend English replaying the stories she wrote for my ears only. I spend math wishing she was staring at me in the seat she's supposed to fill. I can't take it. I can't freaking take it!

I loved her! I fucking loved her and she's gone!

Who did it to her? Who would kill her? She had so many secrets she didn't let me in on, so many enemies she kept hushed. I want to know, I deserve to know — she looked me in the eyes and told me so many times that she loves me.

She meant it, I know she meant it. And I want to — I _need_ to know _who_ killed her and _why._

* * *

{Kendra}

What are you supposed to say when your best friend is murdered? What are you supposed to say at her funeral? Please, tell me. I need to know. My _bestest _friend in the whole wide world was killed. She may not have been the nicest person or the most honest, and she may have even been a . . . A _bitch_ but she . . . She taught me everything, she helped me, we all shared secrets and she knew everything.

My best friend didn't deserve to be murdered.

But she was. Evan found her, he said she was, well, perfect except for the blood. I can't believe someone would kill Lucy!

"Kendra," Charlotte whispers, "are you okay?" Her voice cracks. She misses Lucy, too. We all do.

"No," I sob, flinging myself into Charlotte's arms. She hugs me, rocking us back and forth, "I miss her so much."

"Me too," she whispers.

We sit like that for a while. It's quiet, it's strange. Lunch, we _always_ ate lunch with Lucy. Lucy was the life of us, the spark in our friendship.

"Where are Cassie and Molly?" I ask, after awhile.

"I don't know, I think Molly was — was crying her eyes out, so Cassie, she took Molly to the, the bathroom," she murmurs, her voice wavering.

I don't say anything, I can't. I don't know what to do without my best friend.

* * *

The funeral is a blur. All I can really pick out from the mesh of memories is Lucy's corpse, a speech, and Evan Goldman. He looks so . . . Broken. I wonder if I look like that. I wonder why he looks like that. Was . . . Was he the boy Lucy was "sort of seeing but it's complicated" — was _he_ Romeo in a Grey Shirt?

Cassie is guiding me out of the church before I can think about it. "It's . . . It's going to be _okay,_ Kendra," she whispers to me like she doesn't believe it either. Didn't Lucy tell us that you can't tell a lie you don't believe? I think so, in 6th grade, right?

She always gave advice like that, and it always worked. Unless she didn't want it to. Then you were screwed.

"Who are we kidding?" Molly asks, "our best friend is dead, her killer is still out there, we don't even know why she was killed, it's not going to be alright. Lucy's gone, nothing is ever alright when Lucy's gone."

Something beeps. Multiple somethings.

"Is that your phone or mine?" Charlotte asks, pulling hers out.

Oh, my God.

"Kendra, read your text," Molly instructs, fear in her voice.

"Did you really think I was gone?" I read, my voice shaking.

"News flash," Charlotte continues, a squeak in the back of her throat.

"Dead girls don't text," Molly recites the next part, violent sobs forcing "dead girls" to a whisper.

"Kisses bitches," Cassie breathes out, her eyes bulging.

"Lucy," we finish.

But I just saw my best friend's corpse.

* * *

{Evan}

I can't breathe. I can't _freaking_ breathe! This has to be some sick joke! Someone knew about me and Lucy, that has to be it. Someone found out and they hate me and they hated her!

There's no other reason a blocked number would be sending me a text that says "Romeo, o, Romeo, do you miss me? w/ love and sarcasm - Lucy"

I consider going to Archie. I could show him the text, he could help me figure out whose sick idea of a joke it is. But I'd have to tell him about Lucy. I'd have to tell him everything I lied about for her. I can't tell him, not now. Like anyone in this town needs another bomb dropped in their lap.

No, I can . . . I can figure out who thinks this is funny. I can figure out who knew.

I can figure out who killed her, too. I have to.

xoxo

Drop off a review,

the favorites be screwed,

the follows can fall in ditches,

kisses bitches ㈍9

- Lucy

xoxo


End file.
